JP 2012-30779A discloses a conventional technique to execute idling stop control for automatically stopping an engine when a vehicle comes to a stop, and supply a hydraulic pressure necessary for the vehicle using an electric oil pump during the idling stop control.
A technique to perform so-called hill-hold is also known. According to the hill-hold, a predetermined braking force is generated even if depression of a brake pedal is cancelled during the idling stop control. By performing the hill-hold, for example, a vehicle stopped on a climbing road can be suppressed from rolling down backward when starting the vehicle by ceasing the idling stop control.